Words Written In Red
by whovianfangirl
Summary: Words. A single word could mean anything. Dead, for example. Before, to Elizabeth, the word dead was just that, a word. Until her brother read it with her beloved's name. 'Ciel Phantomhive is dead.' ElizabethXCiel


_Ciel Phantomhive is dead._

It's funny, how words can affect your life. Each one by itself means nothing, but put when they are placed together it just changes everything.

Elizabeth's smile froze on her face as her brother Edward read the letter. Unbelieving, she laughed.

"Haha! That's very funny, brother." She had said.

The look on his face told her it was not a joke.

Elizabeth locked herself up in her chambers for days, only allowing Paula in once a day to clean up. She refused to eat or even get out of bed.

"What's the point?" She'd whisper, "My love is gone."

Her face was stained with tears and her once bright face was one of anguish and angony. This was not at all like when his house had burned down just a few years ago. She had known, in her heart, that he was alive. She had faith.

But now her chest was an empty hole, a black pit that would never be filled again.

Her darling Ciel was gone.

The weight of those words crushed her to her bed and tears flowed down her emotionless face.

No more surprise visits, no more hugs, no more dressing him up in cute outfits, never knowing if he ever truly loved her, never knowing what their children would look like.

Never knowing if they could have been happy.

Elizabeth screamed, but her voice was gone. She got up out of her bed and stumbled to her vanity. Elizabeth pulled on the chain she wore around her neck, and a key fell into her hand. She gingerly opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the little blue box.

She put the key inside of the little keyhole and turned. The familiar click sounded less friendlier than it usually did, and the girl's hands were shaking so badly she had to set the box down.

Inside was a picture of her and Ciel as little children. His bright smile outshined hers as they held hands and posed for the camera.

The smile she had tried so hard to bring back. Elizabeth had spent days trying to get him to smile just once, to make him happy. All she wanted was his happiness. That's what love was, wasn't it? Putting another's happiness before your own?

Now she would never see it again.

His beautiful smile.

Holding back another fresh burst of tears, she took out the picture and turned it over. Underneath it was a pressed white daisy.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Lizzie!" A young Ciel called, "Look at these flowers!" He was pointing happily to a group of pink lilies.<em>

_Elizabeth jumped up, her curls bouncing with her. "Oohh! Where?" She squealed, turning to the direction of her beloved's voice._

_"Here!" Ciel laughed and hopped up and down. "They're here!" She ran to him, smiling with a handful of white and yellow daisies._

_"Pretty!" Elizabeth cooed, reaching down to pluck one._

_"No!" Ciel grabbed her hand and pulled her away._

_"Ahh!" She screamed, falling behind him. "Ciel! Why did you grab me?" She huffed, smoothing out her skirts and glaring at him._

_He pointed to a bee, it was flitting about the flower she had about to pick._

_It was at that moment Elizabeth knew she loved Ciel._

* * *

><p>Three months after Ciel's death, Elizabeth started acting more like herself. She smiled, and even laughed a few times. She danced around in the gardens, and even accepted an invitation to tea.<p>

The three months to recovery for her were just that, three months. Not long after the she had the nightmare.

She was dressed in a wedding gown, frilly, lacy and white. Walking down the isle, she felt happy. It was her wedding day, she was finally going to be a bride.

The groom's face was hidden by a shadow, but she did not seem to mind. The second her hand touched his, Ciel would appear.

"Lizzie...You are my fiancee! What are you doing?!" He would scream, covered in blood. His eyepatch was gone, and she saw the purple pentagram glow as he yelled for his butler.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Kill the cheating whore and the man."

Suddenly Sebastian's hand went though the groom's chest, and the man gasped as the butler pulled his hand out violently. The man fell to the ground like a discarded doll, and Elizabeth could not take her eyes off of the gaping hole that was spitting and gushing blood. The crimson red splashed on her dress, and oozed up until the whole dress was stained dark red.

Then Sebastian's smirking face appeared in front of hers.

"Apologies, Lady Elizabeth." He smiled sweetly and thrust his arm into her chest. She screamed, the pain unbearable. She stumbled back and he pulled her heart out of her chest. Gargling on her own blood, she fell to the ground and watched as Sebastian knelt before Ciel.

The butler offered him her heart.

"She is yours, young master."

"C-Ciel..." Elizabeth tried to reach out to him, but everything was fading away.

He turned to her and said something, but she could not hear anything.

* * *

><p>"No!" Elizabeth yelled, her eyes shooting open. Her brow was covered in a cold sweat.<p>

She gasped when she looked up at the ceiling. There were words. Written in blood.

'JOIN ME, MY LOVE. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.'

A small part of her told her she needed to be scared, that she needed to run.

But why would she run? Ciel wants to see her. Ciel called her my love.

"Join you, my love? Join you. Yes. I will join you." She threw the blankets off and stood up on the bed, reaching out to the words written in blood.

"Don't touch that filth."

"Ciel!" Elizabeth nearly fell over in her race to get to him. She pounced, throwing her arms around his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably into the Earl's shoulder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She chanted between sobs.

He smiled, patting the back of her head gently.

"I know. Now please stop crying."

"I c-can't. I'm just so happy to see you." She laughed, the tears not stopping.

"Alright. As long as they are happy tears, I suppose."

"They are. They are." She assured, running her hands through his hair and over his shoulders.

"You're really here. Have you come to take me away?"

"If you wish it."

She nodded, clutching onto his shirt and laying her cheek against his chest.

"I can't bare to lose you again. Once was enough, and twice was to many."

"If you come with me now, you never have to lose me again." He ran his hands over her back gently.

"I will always follow you."

He simply nodded, letting her enjoy the moment. After what seemed like hours she pulled away.

"I'm ready now."

She walked over to her bed, and pulled a knife from under her pillow.

"What do I do?"

Ciel shook his head, and pulled off his eyepatch. It fell to the ground beside his feet, and he walked away from it towards Elizabeth.

"Allow me." He touched her cheek with his hand, pushing her towards her bed. Ciel layed her down, and he kissed her lips softly.

There was a second of intense pain, but Ciel's lips prevented her from screaming.

Her family later found her body laying on her bed, a smile on her lips and dull eyes turned towards the bloody words on the ceiling.

Elizabeth was finally with her beloved Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was my first Kuroshitsuji fic, so please be gentle. :3**

**I the delicate relationship between Ciel and Elizabeth has always been something I struggle to understand. She loves him so much and would gladly do anything to make him happy but he just thinks of her as an annoyance. How messed up is that?**

**I know not many people like her, but you have got to admire her insane amount of love and devotion to Ciel. Even though she rarely see him, every single time another man has made a move on her she refused them INSTANTLY. Like no question, not one second of doubt. No. Just...wow. Amazing.**

**Anyway, sorry for my little rant. I am very passionate about this.**

**Please, Please, Please leave a review! Reviews are like gold! :)**

**~ whovianfangirl**

**10/15/14**


End file.
